Sempre é tempo de recomeçar
by Sayonara Solitiare
Summary: Ele odiava o Natal, esta epoca sempre o mostrava como era sozinho... Mas o que ele não esperava era a visita deles... DG Fluffy Presente p todos os Autores e Leitores do FF


Olá, meu nome é Ran fujimia e, em geral escrevo fics sobre animes, não sei ao certo porque mas para um especial de natal decidi fazer um de HP, sem spoiles do livro 6 e talz, apenas para passar o tempo de quem lê.

Feliz Natal a todos e boa leitura, nos vemos lá em baixo.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu, não adianta que eu me nego a tê-lo, embora a Hermione e a Gina eu aceitaria com um sorriso de rasgar a face XD

**SEMPRE É TEMPO DE RECOMEÇAR**

Era natal, toda a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwards estava em festa. 'Bela merda...' Draco Malfoy pensou enquanto dirigia-se ao dormitório, não gostava minimamente do natal, desde que se conhecia por gente detestava-o. Porquê? Simples, essa época lembrava-o de qual era sua real condição.

Sozinho. Era assim que estava, lógico que tinha Goyle e Crabble mas entre ficar com eles e ficar sozinho com toda a certeza ficar sozinho era algo muito mais interessante.

Tinha Pansy também, mas aquela... 'Nunca vi, a garota só que saber de sexo...' Bem, essa não era uma idéia tão ruim, amanhã talvez levasse-a para seu dormitório, hoje definitivamente não!

Entrou batendo levemente a porta, ainda conseguia ouvir o murmúrio feliz das pessoas na sala comunal. 'Devem estar se divertindo...' Pensou amargamente enquanto deitava-se na confortável cama e colocava um os braços sobre os olhos '... Ah, foda-se também...'

Noite chata! Revirou-se na cama e viu os embrulho de natal na cabeceira, haviam vários presentes. Porquê não contentava-se com aquilo? Nos tempos em que era criança contentava-se apenas com isso, presentes e mimos mas agora... 'Agora é diferente...' Um sorriso amargo pousou sobre seus lábios. 'É, agora realmente as coisas são diferentes...'

Em poucos instantes estava dormindo.

_Draco despertou em um lugar escuro e desconhecido. 'Que porra é esse lugar?' Vasculhou com os olhos cinzentos toda a extensão do local, ou melhor, aquilo que seus olhos eram capazes de ver naquele breu._

_Uma idéia lhe ocorreu, correu com a mão para um dos bolsos do casaco em busca da varinha –"Merda"- Praguejou alto ao vasculhar não só os bolsos como toda a veste a não achar nada._

_Decidiu esperar para ver o que acontecia, não teve que esperar muito pelo menos, em instantes apareceu uma figura a sua frente –"Olá Malfoy..."- Draco abaixou os olhos tentando focar-se no rosto por detrás do capuz negro, conhecia aquela voz –"Oi nada, quem é você? Que lugar é esse? E que porra eu tô fazendo aqui?"- Proferiu a pergunta mais como uma ordem para que fosse rapidamente respondido, com um tom próprio dos Malfoys._

_-"Sou o Fantasma dos Natais Passados, vim aqui apenas fazer-lhe uma visita e fazer com que lembre-se de como foram seus natais anteriores..."- Nesse instante Draco teve certeza que conhecia aquela voz –"Quem raio é você?"- Draco perguntou novamente ignorando a resposta anterior e apontando o indicador perigosamente no rosto do encapuzado._

_-"Já lhe falei, sou o fant..."- Foi rapidamente cortado pelo Malfoy –"Eu não falei isso! Quero saber quem é você e porque não mostra logo o rosto e para com essa brincadeira sem graça? Eu sou um Malfoy, você com certeza não deveria brincar comigo!"_

_Sem se importar com as conseqüências Draco rapidamente puxou o capuz que encobria o rosto da pessoa –"Ah, isso só pode ser brincadeira..."- Disse olhando o rosto que apareceu sobre o capuz –"Acabou a brincadeira, me tira daqui agora Sangue-Ruim!"- Ordenou, ficando extremamente irritado ao ser ignorado._

_Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para xingar a pessoa a sua frente, Draco viu a garota mover as mãos habilmente e pronunciar de forma solene:-" Estamos sem muito tempo, vamos ver agora o que seu passado nos guarda Malfoy..."_

_Em instantes Draco sentiu todo o seu corpo girar, bem como uma enorme vontade de vomitar o atingiu, rápido, e passou da mesma forma._

_Olhou para a cena a sua frente, viu-se com sete ou oito anos sentado em frente à árvore de natal. Numerosos presentes podiam ser vistos ao redor desta, um Draco criança, parecia maravilhado com aquilo._

_Draco iria mandar Hermione levá-lo de volta mas estranhamente perdeu a vontade de fazer isso. Limitou-se a olhar para a cena a sua frente com nostalgia e melancolia presente nos olhos cinzentos._

_Viu o pequenino levantar e correr pela sala, parando em frente de uma bela mulher, Draco reconheceu prontamente a mão alguns anos mais nova, ela estava sentada e ao que parecia lia algum tipo de reportagem sobre a nova moda bruxa para o inverno -" Mamãe, mamãe vem me ajudar a desembrulhar os presentes?"- Perguntou o garoto fazendo beicinho para a mulher, esta nem ao menos notou, estava por demais absorta na leitura –"Querido, vai pedir para o seu pai sim?"_

_Contrariado o menino foi atrás do pai, a mesma resposta, a mesma frieza. Desolado, o pequeno Draco apenas sentou-se ao lado da lareira, os olhos baixos e o cabelo reluzindo junto com as chamas._

_Draco sentiu raiva, raiva dos pais, raiva de si e raiva daquela sangue-ruim maldita que tinha que fazê-lo rever aquilo, nem seria necessário ver mais nenhum natal, nem antes, nem depois. Todos foram iguais a este..._

_Então novamente o cenário mudou, estava agora em uma casa desconhecida, mais precisamente na sala de alguém, viu uma arvore de natal próxima à lareira, estava pobremente decorada, com muitos dos enfeites opacos e enegrecidos pelos anos de uso._

_Abaixo haviam um bom punhado de presentes. Draco ainda não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava, quando viu uma cabeleira ruiva surgir pela porta seguida de varias outras. Rapidamente entendeu aonde estava. Estava na casa dos pobretões Weasleys._

_Estranho, eles não tinham quase nenhum dinheiro, a mesa nem mesmo estava farta como a sua e também não haviam tantos presentes quanto os que ele tinha, então por que estavam tão felizes?_

_Draco de repente sentiu uma pontada de inveja, então escutou Hermione falar pela primeira vez desde que começaram a visitar o passado:_

_-"Por que eles estão tão felizes sendo tão pobres...? Por que eu sempre estou tão sozinho...?"_

_Draco a olhou espantado, mas, em poucos segundos isso foi substituído por raiva, com força segurou-a pela gola da camisa –"Ok, já tô de saco cheio dessa porra de passado! Sangue-ruim, me tira daqui, AGORA!"- Gritou em plenos pulmões. Apenas o silencio veio em resposta, mas apesar disso em poucos instantes Draco estava de novo naquele mesmo lugar escuro de momentos antes_

_Ela apareceu diante dele novamente, antes que Draco pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ela falou: -"Nosso tempo acabou, espero que o que tenha visto no passado ajude-o a encarar melhor o presente e o futuro..."- Disse enigmática, deixando Draco perplexo por alguns instantes e então virou-se e começou a caminhar –"Adeus..."- Disse de costas enquanto andava, um pouco mais a frente parou um pouco e falou novamente: -"...E, Malfoy, a resposta para a alegria deles é simples. Amor."- E com isso foi-se em meio à névoa._

_Draco ficou parado, seus pensamentos como que travando-lhe o corpo. Seu peito doía, não entendia por que. Foi desperto apenas ao ver uma capa arrastando-se a sua frente. Ergueu os olhos para ver uma cabeleira vermelha pouco maior que a sua e algumas sardas quando a figura puxou o capuz._

_-"Ótimo, agora você também Weasley pobretão?"- O garoto apenas ignorou o insulto, fixando o olhar no loiro disse: -"Sou o espírito do Natal presente Malfoy, está pronto para ver o que o presente nos reserva?"- E sem ter chance de resposta Draco sentiu novamente o corpo girar e tudo ficou repentinamente escuro._

_Quando abriu os olhos novamente estava em Hogwards, mais precisamente no natal de seu primeiro ano, este que, talvez tenha sido o natal mais feliz de toda a sua vida. Estava cercado pelos colegas de casa com os grandes Crabble e Goyle a seu lado e uma Pansy agarrada ao seu pescoço como se a vida dela dependesse disso._

_Porque os outros natais não haviam sido como aquele? Ah sim, por que ele acabou afastando-os, dando a eles o cargo de subordinados e não a posição de amigos. Como Lucius, seu pai, dizia –"Um Malfoy não precisa de amigos"- Observou como divertia-se com eles, não teve tempo de degustar mais daquela nostalgia, pois em instantes foi mandado mais adiante no presente._

_Mais precisamente neste Natal. Viu todas as casas juntas, festejando alegremente e depois viu a si mesmo, deitado na enorme cama sozinho._

_Sozinho..._

_-"Foi você que provocou isso"- Ouviu a voz do ruivo, não teve forças para negar, aquela noite estava uma merda. Só conseguia sentir-se mal, com certeza não precisava da merda de um Weasley pobretão para mostrá-lo como estava sozinho naquele dia._

"_-Foi você que quis ser sozinho no fim das contas..."- Ouviu-o falar de novo e surpreendeu-se ao ver que havia assentido ao que ele falou. Foi novamente mandado para aquela merda de lugar escuro._

_O pobretão olhou-o por longos instantes e depois disse –"Espero que o presente o ajude a ver o futuro com outros olhos..."- E, assim como a sangue-ruim sumiu encoberto pela névoa._

_Assim como aconteceu anteriormente uma terceira pessoa encapuzada apareceu diante de si._

_Este, Draco nem precisou pensar para descobrir quem era –"E aí Cicatriz, o que o ultimo dos três patetas tem pra me dizer?"- Usou seu tom de mais puro escárnio, não queria que o "Super-Potter" visse a condição que aqueles dois amigos dele haviam deixado-o._

_Removendo o capuz Harry fixou os olhos verdes nos cinzentos de Draco e disse com voz solene: -"Sou o espírito que representa o Natal futuro, sou aquele que irá mostrar-lhe o que irá acontecer-lhe se mantiver suas atitudes e sua forma de pensar..."- Draco apenas olhou-o erguendo uma das sobrancelhas –"Dane-se Potter, vai logo que eu não quero ter que ficar encarando essa sua cicatriz por muito tempo!"- Draco não iria admitir nunca, mas estava realmente curioso para saber o que o futuro lhe reservara._

_Com um movimento de mãos Draco sentiu novamente todo o corpo entorpecer. Abriu os olhos e viu-se em frente de uma grande e feia casa. Olhou-se por alguns momentos, estava mais velho, o cabelos longos agora caiam-lhe pelos ombros ainda lisos e platinados. Tinha uma varinha não mão e junto de si haviam inúmeros homens e mulheres, alguns com capuzes cobrindo-lhe as feições, outros sem. Reconheceu alguns dos rostos como sendo de colegas seus durante a escola._

_Conversava com um homem encapuzado também mas que apresentava uma aura assassina e maquiavélica, deveria ser Valdemort. Draco havia tornado-se o que seu pai sempre quis que fosse. Comensal da Morte._

_Pelo numero de pessoas aquela parecia ser a ultima batalha. O momento em que o futuro do mundo bruxo seria decidido._

_Entraram fazendo grande estardalhaço. Viu os inúmeros enfeites de natal pendurados nas paredes, que original de Voldemort decidir tudo no dia de natal. Draco quase teve vontade de rir de não fosse pelas cenas que estava presenciando._

_Haviam vários aurores no salão e a batalha havia começado. Sangue começou a ser derramado em bicas. Voldemort estava no momento enfrentado Potter e ele estava contra vários aurores. Viu seus lábios murmurarem palavras como **Avadra Kedavra **constantemente. Foi então que reparou melhor nos corpos caídos que ele havia atingido. A sangue-ruim estava entre eles. Draco, horrorizado olhou para o volume que apresentava-se por sobre as vestes dela. _

"_Estava Grávida..."_

_Quase não pode suprimir o grito que lhe subiu a garganta, desde quando ele havia se tornado aquele monstro? Reparou então que havia ainda mais uma Auror em pé, viu os cabelos vermelhos em desordem bem como os olhos chocolate repletos de lágrimas._

_Lendo lábios viu que ela perguntava-o –"Por que?- Viu a si mesmo murmurar –"Por que não havia outra forma"- Ela olhou por alguns instantes. Draco sentiu-se mal, havia pena nos olhos dela –"Sempre existe outra forma..."- Ela murmurou fracamente fechando momentaneamente os olhos deixando as lágrimas caírem –"Desculpe..." Draco havia erguido a varinha contra ela ._

_Uma lagrima rolou por sua face enquanto murmurava novamente **Avadra k**... Draco encheu o ambiente com sua voz –"NÃÃÃOOOOOOOO"-_

_Quando deu por si novamente Draco gritava dentro daquele lugar escuro. Ergueu as mãos para os olhos limpando as lágrimas que cismavam em cair. Quando é que havia começado a chorar?Não sabia..._

_Olhou para o homem a sua frente, estava de joelhos e ele em pé. Draco sentiu-se tão miserável naquele instante –"Ela... isso... tudo foi apenas um sonho não é...?"- Perguntou num tom esperançoso, olhando os olhos verdes impassíveis –"Não"- Draco sentiu-se o piro dos homens, abaixou novamente os olhos e se abraçou numa tentativa de se sentir quente, seguro, confortado... –"Mas, você pode mudar tudo isso..."_

_Draco ergueu novamente o olhar esperançoso –"Como?"- Harry olhou-o por um momento –"A resposta está dentro de você mesmo. Procure-a e mude o seu destino e o daquele que os cercam..."- E com isso Draco foi novamente deixado sozinho._

_Ajoelhado naquele chão frio Draco tentava encontrar as respostas. Nunca quis ser um comensal, no mínimo iria virar um por insistência de seu pai. Então as palavras que ele ouviu naquela noite vieram como uma bomba em sua mente:_

"_...a resposta para a alegria deles é simples. Amor"_

"_... você pode mudar tudo isso..."_

"_Sempre existe outra forma..."_

_Sim, sempre existia outra forma, sempre haveria chance para um recomeço... Draco pela primeira vez naquela noite deu um sorriso sincero._

_Sim, ele iria conseguir. Iria mudar seu futuro..._

Acordou sentindo todo o corpo suado e dolorido. Mas, estranhamente estava em paz... lembrava-se que tivera realmente um sonho ruim. Olhou para o céu azul. Devia ser manhã de Natal. Melhor levantar e descer o quanto antes. Sentia-se bem disposto àquela manhã.

Rapidamente levantou-se e se aprontou. Viu seus guarda-costas na sala comunal. Olhou-os e sorriu deixando-os perplexos –"Bom dia"- E saiu.

Goyle olhou o irmão que estava totalmente desnorteado e com uma cara igual a sua -"O que aconteceu aqui agora...?"

Draco fazia seu caminho em silencio. Foi quando ao virar um corredor esbarrou com alguém fazendo a pessoa cair –"Tudo bem?"- Perguntou estendendo a mão surpreso com seu próprio gesto. Quando viu uma cabeleira ruiva e um emblema de Griffyndor quase que recolheu a mão, o mesmo aconteceu com a garota.

Levantando e tirando a poeira das vestes Virginia Weasley agradeceu, evitando olhar para o garoto, estava de bom humor e queria a todo custo evitar discussões, principalmente com um Malfoy arrogante.

Draco olhou-a de cima a baixo. Não é que a mais nova dos Weasley era bonitinha? Colocando uma das mãos no bolso das vestes Draco sentiu um pequeno objeto lá. Tirou e examinou-o por alguns instantes. Era um pingente de ouro com uma pedra de rubi, não lembrava-se de ter isso consigo noite passada. Como isto fora parar em seu bolso?

Viu o olhar curioso da jovem para o pequeno objeto e lhe deu um olhar feio, não sabia porque, talvez por costume, esta, apenas ergueu a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho, isso até ouvir a voz de Draco chamá-la de volta –"Hei, Weasley!" Sabia que não deveria virar-se mas não conseguiu, era curiosa e, além disso, ele até aquele momento não tinha ofendido nem ela nem sua família.

Antes que pudesse virar-se sentiu a presença dele atrás de si, bem como um par de mãos passar por seu pescoço e algo gelado tocar-lhe a pele. Se Draco fosse perguntado por que estava colocando aquele pingente ao redor do pescoço da Weasley não saberia a resposta. Sentiu-se um gostoso aroma vindo dos cabelos dela e aproximou-se mais para apreciá-lo.

Gina não sabia o que fazer, estava assustada, Malfoy, um dos caras mais odiados por todos, inclusive ela estava muito próximo neste momento. Abaixou os olhos e viu a bonita gargantilha que ele tinha em mãos momentos antes agora em volta de seu pescoço que parecia no momento entorpecido, não pela gargantilha que ali estava e sim pelo hálito quente de Draco contra o mesmo –"Feliz Natal..."- ouviu-o murmurar sensualmente próximo a sua orelha, aquela voz rouca com que falara havia deixado-a com a sensação de borboletas no estomago.

'Eu só posso estar ficando louco mesmo...' Draco acabara de murmurar um feliz natal e por que não dizê-lo, aquela proximidade com a Weasley estava deixando-o louco. Viu ela virar-se para ela espantada e depois abrir um sorriso que com certeza deixou-o sem fôlego e aproximar o rosto do seu –"Obrigada e..."- Draco estava sem reação, aquela era a primeira vez que alguém o agradecia, era, com certeza algo novo. Tão novo quanto o beijo que ganhou no rosto da garota. Olhou-a espantado por instantes –"Feliz Natal também"

E com isso a ruiva, com o rosto tão vermelho quanto o cabelo, girou os calcanhares e saiu a passos rápidos deixando um Draco com uma das mãos na face beijada e um sorriso bobo no rosto.

'Que dia estranho...' Draco pensava com um sorriso bobo enquanto a mão passeava pala face beijada 'Mas eu gostei...' Um sorriso ainda maior despontou em seus lábios enquanto palavras que ele não sabia de onde vinham passavam por sua mente:

_Sempre existe outra forma... Sempre há chance para um novo recomeço..._

_ END _

_E ai, o que acharam?_

_Essa é a primeira fic de HP que posto aqui no ff. Meu Shipper favorito de Hp é HH, mas não sei porque me deu vontade de fazer um DG..._

_Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e deixo essa fic aqui como presente de natal a todos os leitores e autores do ff_

_Ah, só pra constar, fiz essa fic hoje, mais precisamente comecei-a as 9 e 16 e terminei-a ao 12 e 15 rápido não acham? XD_

_Só mais uma coisa: Já que é Natal, que tal fazer um autor feliz? Deixe um review ou uma proposta de casamento que eu aceitarei de bom grado!_

_Até a próxima (naum sei quando)_

_Ran Fujijmia _

gothck(arroba)Hotmail(ponto)com


End file.
